The First Change
by Drifting is Bliss
Summary: This is dumb. Anyways, this is a gay Misfits High fan-fiction, so if you hate, go away. I'm really, really bad at summaries, so I'm not even going to try. The main ship Jaxis, which is Elias x Jaxon. But there will be a rivalry, so the other ship is going to be Ralias, which is Rapid x Elias. Slow updates, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo people that probably aren't reading this! I'm going to write a bunch of one-shots or just a whole story about my favorite original character in the game Misfits High. His name is Elias Vandric. His name tag is only Elias V. in the game, so yeah. Time to start! I'm writing like I'm a roleplayer, since I am a roleplayer, so sorry if the point of views are all weird.**

_**Elias' P.O.V.**_

I'd walk up the stairs to the school, my head down. My tail was dragging behind me while my ears were bent. I'd adjust my white surgical mask. I'd walk to my locker past separate groups of friends, all of them with at least three creatures. There were a few humans here and there, though they weren't nice. Nobody at this school was, except for me. One of the bullies in a large group of ten humans stepped on my already injured tail, causing tears to spring in my eyes. Someone else yanked on my horns while another kicked me to the ground. I was used to this by now, but it still hurts. Then something surprising happened.

"Leave him alone!" Someone from a group of demons shouted, pushing his way forward. First off, nobody helped me. Ever. Second, most people and creatures just thought I was a girl. _This is new… _I thought as I looked up to see Jaxon H., one of the most feared figures in the school, due to his demonic rank. "You don't listen, do you, you wretched _humans_." He'd hiss the last part, glaring at them.

"So what? You're just one demon, and there's ten of us. We're armed, idiot." Maya, the leader of that group sneered, sticking out her tongue. "So what can you do?" She'd start playing with my ears, and I'd hug myself, my face turning a lemonade pink. She'd notice this. "Well that's new." She'd keep playing with my ears and I'd curl into a ball.

"S-Stop…" I'd manage to say. Nobody should play with a submissive Kitsune's ears or tail. It allowed another creature or human to gain dominance, but only over a submissive, which wasn't good for me. I'd use the little physical strength I had to push her hands away from my ears and I rolled myself into a ball.

"Huh. That's interesting. Maybe I should do that later…" Her voice would trail off. She didn't trail off because she was scared, not at all. She wanted there to be suspense. It worked pretty well, since I was now absolutely terrified. Even though I was a high ranked Kitsune, the fact that I was a submissive caused my nature to be different, and my medical issues didn't help. She knew about my conditions, though she never used them against me.

"Hm… what to do. Oh. You're wearing a mask! How about we get you some fresh air!?" She'd rip the mask off my face, and the polluted air would enter my lungs, and I'd cough quite a lot. I'd start to feel dizzy, my vision spinning. I'd collapse on the ground, shivering. "Oops." She'd smirk, looking down at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elias' P.O.V.**_

"What did you do to him?!" Jaxon would yell, and black fire would flare in his hands, signalling the rest of his group to come stand behind him. Seeing the group of at least twelve demons carrying a weapon of their choice, Maya would back up, returning to her group. "Pathetic." Jaxon would walk over to me, and I'd look up, afraid.

"Shhh, you're okay now… what did that witch even do to you…" Jaxon would mutter, picking me up, since my height was around the same as three of the stairs to the ballroom. "You're so tiny, and light." He'd say, holding me bridal style. "Corinthia! Can you come over here for a second?" He'd shout at his group, and a blue and pink healer demon with pointed ears would come up to the front of the group.

"What is it now, Jaxon?" Corinthia, I assumed, said, walking to stand in front of him. "Oh my… what happened to this poor creature?" Her tone would soften, and I would look, my eyes meeting hers.

"I need you to tell me what he's feeling, and why he's like _this_." Jaxon would nod his head towards my shivering form.

"Alright, but he might not want to tell me. I'm going to have to ask why he's like this, but his emotions are a little confusing." She'd say as Jaxon set me against the wall gently, and I would hug myself. "He's very traumatized, scared, hurt, anxious, and he's probably pretty sensitive, which isn't helping." She'd look walk over, sitting next to me.

"Can you tell me what he is? I haven't been able to guess." Jaxon would say, shrugging. "You are the smart one after all." He'd sit down in front of me.

"Oh. That's easy. He's a Kitsune, and judging by the color and position of his horns, which are black and against his head, he's a pretty high ranked Kitsune. But, since he acted like that around Maya, he's a submissive, so he doesn't fight back, though he is completely capable of doing so." Corinthia would say, her hand on her chin.

"So he's a submissive…" Jaxon would mumble, smirking. I'd look up at him. And Corinthia would shove him, causing him to topple over. "Hey! What was that for?!" He'd say, nudging her.

"Don't you dare! I know what you're thinking about, and I swear if you actually try, I will murder you." Corinthia would glare at him, and Jaxon would smile awkwardly, scratching his head. "I'm going after Maya. I need to get that mask back, since I don't know if I can find one the right size- wait a second, Vanilla!" She'd shout, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"What is it Corinthia." A summoner demon would walk over to them from a different group, sitting down. Vanilla would groan, rolling her eyes. "Do you want me to summon food or something again? Because I'm not going to do it. I already summoned something for you like an hour ago."

"No, nothing like that. I need you to summon a mask for this little creature." Corinthia gestured towards me, and when she looked at Vanilla, who looked back at her, Jaxon took the opportunity to scoop me into his arms. He'd hug me, and I'd bury my face into his arm, starting to fall asleep in his arms, in perfect and sweet comfort. _I guess this is what it feels like to be wanted…_

_**Jaxon's P.O.V.**_

"Oh. My. Gods." Vanilla would whisper, so she wouldn't wake the boy I was hugging. "That's so cuteeee! But I thought you were straight." She'd say while I hugged the boy against my chest, and I heard his soft breathing.

"He's so peaceful." I'd smile. "And can you make that mask already? I feel like he kinda needs it." I would look up at her, crossing my legs underneath the boy.

"Mkay." A mask would appear on his face, and he'd look a lot calmer. "And do you even know his name? Barely anyone does, and I really wanna know." Vanilla would say as Corinthia stood up and walked away, since someone else called her.

"No idea. We might as well ask him when he wakes up." Jaxon would shrug, resting the boy's head on his shoulder. "Or we could ask someone else. I'm really impatient."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'm going to ask Mel, since she knows all the gossip." She'd grin, racing upstairs to the ballroom where Mel normally was.

"Okay. Now what?"


End file.
